Tables have turned
by MaybeOneNight
Summary: Gaara became the Kazekage, so he has alot of responsabilities. Although one night he lets himself being dragged by pleasure, and forgets responsabilities . This raven head showed him another kind of world. It's a short scene of how I imagine Gaara and Sasuke together /


Title: **Tables have turned**

Pairing: GaaSasu

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, kind of fluff.(if you don't like it, please don't leave comments in which you express your dislike)

Wrote: Mona-chan

Note: I like emotions, thoughts, and romance to write detailed, but I don't like to detail the intimate parts that much, because I am writing about love, not ecchi. I also don't like to use strong words, like "fuck", "cock", because it ruins the atmosphere.

Gaara was finally chosen to be the Kazekage. He knew it is a big responsibility, but he knew it is his duty. He has changed.

A lot of trouble came, wars started to burst out soon, yet he had a lot of paperwork. Gaara sighed. It was already afternoon and he was all alone. It was way too quiet and he was way too tired to concentrate properly on reading, but he forced his cool to be able to finish his work until evening.

A shadow covered the afternoon light from the window, from Gaara. Gaara looked up, and turned at the shadow, which was drawn on the ground in front of recognized the unmistakably hairstyle. The stranger jumped off of the window sill, and walked next to Gaara's chair. "Do you need something?" Gaara simply asked, swallowing back a smile. "You're not hospitable, are you, Kzekage-sama?" the person grumbled. "It is unusual from you to…visit me." Gaara gave out a grin. "Is it?" the ravenhead stepped to the desk, and sat in front of Gaara, looking deep, intense into Gaara's eyes. For a moment, a strange tension was between them. Sasuke gave out a grin. "You seem to be lonely…" he grumbled, pressing his leg to Gaara's. Gaara tensed up, he sensed trouble. "I might be…" he replied back. In his mind he had thoughts, that maybe Sasuke's here for murdering him, but why? He has to be careful. Gaara felt a strange vibe and warmth in his body, Sasuke's gaze was unusual too. Thanked to Sasuke's 'good , new reputation'*, Gaara couldn't believe any single word or move what the raven did. Sasuke knew this, but he enjoyed how tense Gaara is. Now tables have turned and he was the feared one, not Gaara, like in the past. _You're my pray. _He remembered Gaara's words. He couldn't help, but smile even more in a cocky way, Gaara raised a brow. "What are you thinking of…?" The Kazekage asked. Sasuke grinned, turned his gaze at the window. "About you…..about the past. " he turned back his gaze at Gaara. He stood up from the table, and grabbed Gaara from his collar, leaned close to his face. "Tables have turned." He pulled Gaara closer, and whispered the next words. "You're _my_ pray now."He murmured, then pulled the surprised Kazekage close, and kissed him roughly. Gaara was expecting everything from the raven, but not this. His mind got blank, the strange warmth rose in his body even more. He couldn't think, neither to stop himself returning the favor. Sasuke pulled Gaara up from his chair, and pressed his body to the other ones, still kissing. Gaara slowly got comfortable with the situation, past events started to come in his mind, while he pulled Sasuke on the table kissing roughly, passionately, pushing papers off of the desk. _"That's right….I claimed him to be my pray….because I saw, that he's the only one, who's lonely as I am….But now I've changed…"_ for that thought, he stopped, and pulled himself back from Sasuke. The raven displeasedly glared at the Kazekage. " My apologies, Uchiha-san, I kind of lost control, it will never happen again." The Kazekage spoke so formally, he obviously suggested that he does not want to make any mistake. Sasuke got very angry. "Don't give me that shit." He hissed, jumped up from the table, and grabbed Gaara's hair roughly, forcing him to lean back into the passionate kiss. Gaara pushed Sasuke away again. "Why do you want this so badly…?" he grumbled, as he panted and glared at the raven. Sasuke made a cocky grin again, panting too. "I thought you were attentive before…it seems you already couldn't concentrate on anything other than me, when I told you, that you're my pray now." Gaara shook his head, and stopped Sasuke from pushing his shirt off. "I can't let that happen." The Kazekage said. "Why are you so afraid to make love to me?" Sasuke laughed in anger. Gaara frowned. "It would be a mistake…and I never do mistakes.I can't allow that, I cannot." Sasuke snored. "But…" Gaara continued. He knew he will regret his words and actions, but he really wanted it." …there are exceptions." Sasukre raised a brow confused, Gaara waved at Sasuke as a sign to follow him.

They went into a little confortable, neat room. Sasuke stared at the bed, and then laughed. "You jerk…" he grumbled, slammed the door in, then hugged Gaara's neck with his usual provocative, cocky smile. They started to kiss again, while Gaara navigated them to the bed. The kiss heated up, as their bodies rubbed close to each other, and tensed they fell into the bed, Sasuke broke the kiss, and with a wide grin, he turned in the fall, and landed on top of Gaara. He pushied down with one move Gaara's clothing greedily, leaned down and kissed his neck, exploring every inch, while Gaara comfortably caressed the raven's waist and back with his hands. He seemed to be very calm and patient. Sasuke didn't really pay attention to that, although it might be a trap for him. He just kissed down on Gaara's neck, bit the collarbone, then went further with greedy pecks. Sasuke was very confident about the fact, that he'll be on top, but things have changed, when he unpatiently pulled off Gaara's pants. Gaara didn't made a move, nor to disturb Sasuke, but when he got bored of being sucked off, he just pulled up Sasuke , and pushed him on bed, slamming Sasuke's face in the pillow. Sasuke grumbled swears, Gaara sniggered. "Nice try, I must say." The Kazekage proudly grinned, winning back his dominant manliness in a blink of an eye. Sasuke moaned surprised , when he felt fingers rubbing his hole. He felt humiliated being fingered, so he reached out his hand, and grabbed Gaara's wrist. "Come on…if you want to do it to me, fine…but do it with your manhood." Sasuke grumbled in a pleading tone. Gaara smiled, and nodded. He had a unique kind of respect towards Sasuke, yet a personal liking too, this why he took in consideration his partners wills.

They had a passionate night together, like never before. They got strongly attached via their warmth, their body. It was wrong, yet it felt even better. They passed their limits of sanity and let them drown in pleasure given to each other. They rose to the level of ecstasy, let their selves hang there for a moment, then they collapsed in bed. They both panted, still hugging each other close. When their breathing cooled down, and they slowly got back to reality, Gaara lazily rolled off of Sasuke. Sasuke gave out a tired grin, and closed his eyes. He really wanted to rest a bit, but it would be a trouble, if someone finds out he was at the Kazekage. He stretched , and sat up. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Gaara for a little while. "Don't go…" Gaara grumbled half asleep, placing his hand on Sasuke's hand." I must…" Sasuke whispered, leaning down and kissing Gaara.

He barely could stand up, the pleasant paint still made movements difficult, but Sasuke handled worse situatons before, so he somehow managed to dress up properly and also to stand up.

Gaara grumbled something half asleep, Sasuke looked back at him for the last time, putting his sword in his belt. In his deepest thoughts, he had a thought in mind that there's a good chance now and then to stab the 'unconcious Kazekage' and burst out a scandal,but he waved off the thought fast. He turned away, then left the room with a satisfied grin.

_ *In Shippuden after he left, and started to get "villain"-like_

**Special thanks for nii-san's[Venomslash], Jay-kun's[Electro] and Rena's [ my rl best friend] support! I hope others who'll read this will enjoy it too! ^/./^**


End file.
